This invention relates generally to transmissions, more particularly to infinitely variable transmissions, and specifically to infinitely variable transmissions requiring no external controls.
In the field of transmissions, a need has arisen for a transmission allowing the ratio between the input and output shafts to infinitely vary according to the rotational speed of the input shaft and the load on the output shaft. Further, such an infinitely variable transmission should allow the automatic selection of its own ratio in its range, based upon the input power, output load, and gear frictional resistance, and without the use of external members such as gear shifting members and the like. Additionally, such an infinitely variable transmission should have little power drag when the transmission is in direct drive.